


Words Mean Nothing, Show Me You're Sorry

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [46]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: Can you do a Chris Motionless one where he forgets your anniversary, so to make up for it he ties you up and eats you out for a few hours? Then he unties you and you have really rough sex. And at some point the guys come over and hear and they tease you when you come back downstairs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Mean Nothing, Show Me You're Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

 

You were sat home alone, picking at your nails sitting beside Chris as he watched the hockey game. You knew it was silly to be as upset as you were when you really weren't expecting anything from Chris, but for him to not even _say '_ happy anniversary' kind of hurt. But you said nothing, instead you sat beside your boyfriend and watched the hockey game with him. Your yawning was the first indication of how tired you were, but you tried to remain awake, with the hopes that maybe he hadn't forgotten and was simply trying to surprise you. Your eyes began to drop and your head would lull, it was then you gave up, stretching you move to stand.

"Night, Chris," is all you say before walking away, you see the confused look on his face at your cold tone but he says nothing.

Instead he watches as you head upstairs, mind whirling at what had happened for you to have been so quiet and upset all evening - despite you trying to hide how you felt, he always knew better. It was during a commercial for erectile dysfunction that it suddenly hit Chris like a bus - why then, he had no idea - he'd forgotten your anniversary.

" _Fuck!"_ The singer cusses, clasping his hands together as his mind began to race.

"Fucking hell, how could I have forgotten--shit!" The man screws his eyes shut, huffing as he shakes his head. "No wonder (Y/N) was so upset..."

The singer sighs and moves to stand, running a tattooed hand through his long hair he paces the living room trying to come up with a way to make it up to you. Chris stops dead in his tracks and grins, an idea striking him on how to - hopefully - get you to forgive him.

Despite having a lot to say, Chris knew words would mean nothing now...he'd have to show you.

**~~~~~**

You wake up the next morning, turning over you reach out to touch your lover's chest only to have your hand land on cold sheets. Sitting up you look around the room finding it empty, stretching you yawn and just as you were about to get out of bed you hear the bedroom door open.

"Good morning, my love," Chris's soft voice greets, looking up you see him and smile.

"Morning," you mumble, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. "What's that?" You ask, looking at the large tray in his hands.

Chris says nothing but smiles and walks over, setting the food on the foot of the bed.

"My apology for being a total dick yesterday," he says in a apologetic tone, sitting beside the tray. "I can't believe I forgot our anniversary..."

You can clearly see the regret clear on his face and lean forward, placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth - while being mindful of the tray of food.

"It's okay baby, this is more than enough," you say with a genuine smile, looking down at the breakfast.

"It looks so yummy!" You chuckle, smiling back up at him.

"Anything for you, (Y/N)," Chris says, leaning forward to give you a proper kiss. "Now eat, I wanna know what you think."

You chuckle, "yes sir!" 

With that you begin to eat, your eyes widening at just how _amazing_ it all tasted, before you realized it, you had finished.

"Fuck, Chris, that was terrific!" You compliment, leaning back against the headboard. "Why do you ever let me cook again?" You jokingly ask, watching as he picks up the tray and sets it down on a near by table before returning.

"Because your food is simply wonderful," he says, sitting beside you on the bed.

"Not at good as yours."

"You're right, it's better."

You feel a faint blush paint your cheeks and snuggle your face into his shoulder, you feel his large warm hand rest on your thigh, thumb caressing the skin.

"But that was only the first part of my apology," you blink your eyes open and look up at him.

"Huh?"

"You think you're ready for the second part?" He asks, a ghost of a grin on his lips.

"Babe you don't have to go through so much trouble, it's okay, really."

"Making you happy is _not_ troublesome for me, at all, okay?" Chris says in a firm but loving tone, you can't help but smile.

"Okay," you smile and place a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm ready."

**~~~~~**

Okay, if you were being perfectly honest, maybe you _weren't_ as 'ready' as you thought you were.

"O-Oh my-- _FUCK!_ C-Chris! I'm g-gonna--" you groan and cum for the third time in the past hour, but if felt like years.

It began innocently enough, just a few touches and kisses here and there, then it got heavier and finally Chris tied your wrists to the bed posts and went down on you and well...he hasn't _stopped._ No matter how much you begged - even though you knew you didn't _want_ him to stop because it just felt so fucking _good._ Chris licks up your parted lips, lapping away the juices before sucking on your clit again. Your thighs were visibly shaking by this point but he was relentless, continuing until you came again, your forth orgasm hitting you just as hard due to your over sensitivity.

"C-Chris please I-I need m-more...I w-want _you,"_ you moan out, your nerves shot and body feeling like it was about to explode.

"Are you sure you _want_ me to stop, babe?" The singer questions, deviant grin aimed at you. 

"P-Please...I c-can't---much l-longer... _fuck_ I-I--" you stop, his fingers curling inside you hitting your spot - the spot they haven't _stopped_ hitting.

"You're so fucking beautiful like this, (Y/N), fucking hell..." the singer breathes, staring up at you with dark eyes.

"P-Please Chris, I w-want you..."

The man growls and moves up to undo your raw wrists from their bindings, discarding his boxers he hovers above you completely bare, tattoos and toned body exposed for your viewing pleasure. Chris leans down and kisses you, hard. You can taste yourself heavy on his tongue, the musk of your vagina on his lips yet the sensations made you ache for him. you reach up and try to fist his hair but your limbs your far too weak and simply held onto him as best they could. Your mind was drunk on the feeling of euphoria you couldn't tell when he ended and you began, the feeling of his length filling you hardly registering until he slammed into you, the thickness far grater than his fingers makes you scream. You call out his name over and over, the bed creaking beneath the two of you as Chris fucks out any sense you had left, his cock pulsates within you from holding back for so long, your walls  tighten and clamp around him forcing a moan from the man.

"Y-Yes...oh fuck yes..." you moan out, your nails dig into his skin creating crescents on his back.

"(Y/N)....of shit (Y/N)!" Chris grits out, thrusting faster.

Your body already trembling freezes for a moment as your cum, white then black taking over your vision, the only sound registering in your mind is Chris calling out your name as he spills his load. The two of you lay together, breathless and limp. Your body overtly sensitive to every and all touch, no matter how gentle. You weren't sure how much time had passed before you spoke.

"If this is you apologizing, apology taken... _fuck,"_ you chuckle, still breathless.

The singer chuckles and kisses your neck,  "I love you so much, (Y//N)."

"I love you too, Chris."

The two of you lay on the bed for a moment longer, taking your time before going to shower together and change. Walking downstairs you hear the TV on, you look at Chris confused and suddenly feel yourself blush when he gives you a guilty smile.

"Oh god, no, nonononono--"

"Looks like you guys _finally_ decided to join us!" You hear the every excited voice of Balz laugh, if dying of embarrassment was possible, you'd be in the morgue.

"W-When did you guys...um...get here?" You ask, clearly panicking.

"Do you _really_ want us to answer that, (Y/N)?" Ghost asks, wide teasing grin about to split his face in two.

"You're right, never mind."

You can't help but smile and laugh when the guys do too, sure, you were embarrassed but it _was_ funny. They just heard you and Chris having sex for at _least_ a solid hour.

"I never knew you could be so loud, (Y/N), you always seem so shy," Ricky teases, smiling at you.

"Oh shut it, Rick," you laugh, smacking the guitarist's shoulder.

"Chris man, you _gotta_ give me some tips!" Ryan laughs, taking a drink of his soda.

Looking over you giggle, Chris was _blushing!_ He's never embarrassed!

"You _totally_ have to give us pointers man!" Angelo laughs, slapping his friend's back.

"Oh shut the fuck up, dicks!" Chris laughs, shaking his head.

"He didn't say no!" Vinny exclaims, leaving everyone laughing.

You walk up to Chris and move onto your toe to peck his lips, giving him a tight hug.

"I forgive you, my love," you whisper, kissing his chin.

Chris smiles wide, "and I'm grateful," the man says softly with a smile, leaning down to kiss you once again.

 

 

 


End file.
